Dark could turn to light: Scent of a Woman
by SuchaCarelessWhisper
Summary: FINALLY UPDATED:: After leaving Colonel Slade, Charlie had missed everything about that man. What would happen after reuniting with Slade and his family for Christmas? Warnings: Alcohol use-violence-drug use-and maybe some dark themes/possible slash?
1. Introduction

**E/N: First EVER Scent of a Woman fan fiction. I hope it turns out as great as I see it in my head. I really fell in love with that movie like many years ago and still am in love with it. Great actors and great everything! Also I am a big fan of Al Pacino 3**

**Introduction: Scent of a Woman**

**::**

**Hotel room located in downtown New York,**

The fairly large room was silent. It was terribly quiet the slightest scamper of a mouse could be heard from all the way in the other room even on the lovely carpeted floor.

Charlie was half asleep sprawled, unfortunately uncomfortable across the couch and all he could hear was his very own heavy breathing after waking up from a crazy dream that made no sense to him at all after realizing what happened.

He stretched his aching muscles before trying to drift back to sleep but that was barely possible when his mind wouldn't even give up.

"Uh…"Charlie let out his most pathetic sigh before breaking his comfort zone and stepping out onto the floor with his socked feet, and a semi-smile on his lips.

**::**

Charlie walked into the bathroom totally unaware of what was going on, and was scared to death after he found Colonel Slade sitting beside the toilet that nobody really deserved to sit next to, unless their stomach was giving them hell and Slade looked like hell.

"Colonel, are you okay?" Charlie choked and had bent down to the elder man's size assisting him as best he could to his feet. Slade didn't move his head. It constantly pointed downwards and long strands of his hair recently fell too when that happened. He didn't say a word, but his mouth hung slightly open as if he was about to.

"Yes Charlie I am terrific, just put me down." Cocky Slade spoke to the boy totally sarcastically that kind of caught Char off guard and he jerked a few times before Charlie actually let him go in the middle of the hotel room. Charlie breathed in deeply and back out his nose, thinking to himself. "I'm-I'm sorry Colonel, why were you sitting in the bathroom?" the youngest asked again, hoping this question he seemed to repeat never moved from his mind, until he got the answer.

Not another word was spoken, just a loud hardy laugh coming from Colonel Slade.

"Hah, Charlie, you must be one of those nosey ones." Colonel Slade helped himself stand straight and somewhat erect, eyes moving around the room as if they could already see but what he was searching for was Charlie's arm to grab a hold of.

Charlie watched Slade's actions and walked towards him, giving him his arm. He smiled with a cough afterwards after feeling Slade clutch onto him not securely but close enough.

"No Colonel, I am just here to make sure your safe." The kid told him and that smile quickly faded.

**::**

**E/N: Just an introduction which means it doesn't have to make a lot of sense XD**


	2. One

**A/N: Okay finally my first chapter to start off with. In the movie I don't think they told us where Charlie's school is actually located or maybe I wasn't listening right but I just decided to make it up somewhat. Well here goes nothing. :D**

**Scent of a Woman**

**::**

**Chapter One: Busy day**

**Preparatory School of Wisconsin,**

Charlie was struggling so much with his bags in his dorm and everything else of his possessions, he just felt like giving up but this was his last week here and Charlie took Colonel Slade's advice and decided to visit him and his niece and besides Christmas was only a few weeks away and it would make Frank's day to come see him before actually going back home.

**..**

Several hours after getting most of his wanted things together, he knew it was best to take a break from all this and he laid down, losing himself in the comfort of the sheets and blankets that wrapped around him as he shut his eyes.

**::**

He didn't dream at all during his short-period nap, but he was jerked awake by a frightening feeling against his skin and it was chilling to the bone.

He was breathing hard but not heavy and he sat himself up and got to his feet. He looked at the clock just above his door and it was nearing 7:45. He cursed to himself and had just now realized how long a drive it was from Wisconsin all the way to a small town, which Colonel Frank Slade lived with his Niece, her husband and their two kids. Mumbling a few words to himself Charlie looked at his bags that sat in a corner of his room next to his desk, and held his head in his hands.

Just an hour later of just sitting there on the edge of his bed, Charlie took his bags looked one more time at the clock and left his dorm for the last time.

On his way down the thousands of stairs, passing down the many halls and finally out of the large front double doors of the beautiful building, Charlie stood there on the top step and turned to get one good last look at the Preparatory school he unfortunately came to like somewhat, and turned back to the large school yard ahead of him and saw a jet black limousine along the curb waiting for him.

He was in total shock. It had to be him, Colonel Slade. Why would he be here? Wouldn't it just be easier for Charlie to come down there instead?

Anyway, the sight of it possibly being Slade made the kid excited.

Charlie took in a good deep breath of the warm atmosphere surrounding him and walked down the school pathway, giving his entire attention to the dark limousine that was ahead of him. The back window suddenly caught his eye and he had to stop and look.

It slowly rolled down and what he saw next made his heart skip a beat and made his eyes sparkle. "Charlie, are you there son?" the older man called out in his most loved and admired scratched hardy voice that Charlie couldn't get enough of. The prep-school boy smiled and held his mouth open ready to speak but unfortunately nothing came out.

It made the Colonel think that the boy was kidding with him. Before he had any chance to repeat himself, Charlie scooted up against the side of the black vehicle and greeted him. "Yes Colonel, I'm right here." He nearly startled Slade to death after his quick so-sudden jump. That hasn't happened to him for quite a while. "Damn Charlie, at least you can tell me before time." He snapped at the smiling boy who still stood beside the car, waiting to be invited in the vehicle.

"Get in son we haven't got all day." Slade told him in his demanding tone and before long Charlie was in the car and already sitting alongside the elder man, whom was as close as a father to him.

**::**

After the limo started began to move again, the atmosphere in the car was ghastly perfect. In fact almost too perfect it kind of bothered Charlie as he scratched the back of his ear, and that's when the silence was broken:

"I didn't actually think you were going to come, Charlie. I'm just an old man." Colonel Slade was the first one to talk holding his cane in his lap with hands securely around it. Charlie furrowed his brows and turned his eyes back ahead of him, where he could see some of the driver's back of the head through faded windows.

"I don't think I'd miss it for the world, Colonel." Charlie smiled at his delicate blind eyes that searched around moving vigorously like he had something on his mind.

Colonel didn't respond to that. But he did smile few minutes after.

**::**

**E/N: Wow that was some short ending. I kind of like this pairing. Not in an intimate way so to speak but in a father/son way and sort of the romantic way. I just don't see Al Pacino gay even though he has played a gay man before in one of his older movies. But anyway, you might see a bit of slash between the two in later chapters. Probably nothing super serious, but still will be some :D enjoy**!


	3. Two

**Scent of a Woman**

**::**

**Chapter Two: First Snowfall of the year**

It was a few 2 to 3 hours before they have arrived at their wanted destination, and Charlie struggled slightly to stay awake and alert with his head against the window.

"Charlie my boy, we are here." Colonel told the sleepy youngest one, still looking ahead but had seen nothing but darkness as he has for years now. After shifting a bit beneath his belt, Charlie opened one eye after the other.

His eyes focused on the faded windows and he only caught a small glimpse of what was outside their windows.

"It's snowing?" Charlie spoke so quietly to himself only for his ears to hear but of course Colonel Slade butted in and heard. "What is it Charlie, it's snowing, already?" he asked, feeling a slight change in the temperature and sensing how near Charlie really was.

Charlie noticed and backed off, turning a deep rogue as he sat back into his seat. "Y-yeah I guess." He acknowledged slow-like before stepping out, and going over to Colonel's side and assisting him.

**::**

It was definitely snowing. Not hard, not light but perfectly and it was absolutely silent. It was beautiful and the moon light shining upon the fluffy flakes making it much more perfect than it already was and the street lights illuminating all around, it brought a smile to Charlie's frozen lips. It gave him a sense of comfort and the feeling of warmth with the light shining through the windows of the house onto the forming blanket of snow.

"Don't worry for me Charlie just get me out of this cold." He scolded somewhat holding onto Char's arm like a baby holding onto its favorite rattle. Charlie looked down at Slade and had looked away admiring the snow for Colonel, whom could only feel it.

At the front door of his niece's house, Colonel let go of Char's arm and reached out to touch and ended up touching the door knob. He pulled away quite fast because of the cold.

"I need some rest Charlie, not here." Slade stared down at the bottom of the front door and Charlie gripped onto his arm, which was the worst idea and he knew it. "Don't touch me, I touch you." He growled but this time he was a lot softer than the very first time he had accidently bumped his hand into his elbow. Charlie was still afraid and let the old man grip onto his arm, leading him back to the front door of his house, where a cat lay in shivering in a ball.

"Uh-Charlie began and again Colonel knew before he even told:

"Let him in the house, it's nippy out here." The eldest man grabbed tighter to his strong arm, digging fingers into his wrist which felt so very cold against Char's warm skin.

Charlie nodded his head and extended a hand out to the knob and opened the door with one strong push forward. The cat was the first one inside and then the two men. Charlie carefully walked Colonel up the small bump and he had flipped on the light.

It practically blinded Charlie but there was no way he'd say that in front of Colonel who was the real blind one here. "You hungry Charlie?" the old man asked, letting go of his arm slowly and moving toward his chair beside the window, using help from his cane that constantly tapped the floor. Charlie scratched the nape of his neck wrapping his coat tighter around him where he was freezing the most. "No Colonel. I will make something." Charlie acknowledged the older man calmly walking passed him and into the kitchen which was strangely located by the front door.

Charlie thought to himself. He knew it was totally rude to dig through one's fridge, cupboards and stuff like that but if it was fine with Colonel then it was fine with Charlie.

In the process of searching through the Colonel's food, Charlie stopped and suddenly noticed the soft sad tone of the music that had pulsed in his head that happened in the other room, where Colonel Slade sat. It made him feel more sympathy for Slade. He was a sad man all the time it seemed and the music he always played just made the terrible pain inside grow worse.

"Mr. Slade?" Charlie left the cupboards and moved toward the far wall of the kitchen which gave perfect view into the living room where Slade remained.

He didn't say a word. Charlie looked at his slouched position in that chair closest to the far window and felt a smile tug at his lips: Colonel Slade was definitely a handsome man. He was so right about that and him being compassionate, sensitive and whatever else he had said to the kind man. "Charlie, Charlie are you playing with me?" Colonel smiled somewhat, fidgeting in his seat. Charlie just looked at him and went back into the kitchen to get him a glass of water.

**::**

When he returned he handed him the small glass and he took it unaware that he was actually getting him something.

"Thanks Charlie but I would prefer the booze son." He coughed and no expression made his face. He just sat there looking like a porcelain doll.

Charlie just watched with a sparkle in his eyes.

"I will make you something to eat, Colonel." Charlie told him and disappeared back into the kitchen where he seemed to be in the longest.

**::**

* * *

><p><strong>EN: Uh this took me forever it seemed! Good thing it's over with already but anyway it probably makes any sense at all it was just a short-like chapter next one coming soon.**


	4. Three

**Scent of a Woman**

**::**

**Chapter Three: A walk for two**

Morning had raised its ugly head. Charlie had fallen fast asleep in Colonel Slade's chair and nothing but his own black wool coat around his body kept him warm.

He shifted a few times where he lay in the most uncomfortable position ever and whimpered after raising his head up off the chair that had laid there for almost 7 hours. But it was better than sleeping on the stained floor.

Trying to sit up, Charlie looked up at the old clock that sat high on the wall in the kitchen and it said 10 exactly. The kid shrieked and realized after seconds that he had slept for so long. "Bur it's freezing in here." Char quickly hopped to his feet, wrapped his coat tighter around himself and found the old time thermostat. It was as high as forty degrees in here no wonder it felt like a winter wonderland in here.

After turning up the heat and looking up at the clock again, Charlie went into Colonel's bedroom which was half cracked and peeked inside.

The older man was still asleep. Head buried into his stained feather pillow, hands gripped loosely to the ragged sheets and eyes shut softly. Charlie made no effort into waking the older man but somehow as he crept in more to get a better look, Colonel Slade flashed open his eyes and red hot went Charlie's face. Slade licked his lips and sat himself up.

"Why are you waking me Charlie?" he asked the boy in a growly tone with a furious undertone to go along with it all and Charlie stood there as still as a statue.

He didn't know what to say. "I-I was making sure you were okay, Mr. Slade." The prep-school boy acknowledged him in the best way he knew possible at the moment before putting his shivering hands into the pockets of his wool coat and turning to leave.

**::**

Charlie left the bedroom for Slade's privacy.

A few minutes after leaving, Colonel Slade came out in a nice white long sleeved shirt buttoned up nearly all the way and a black tie defining the look a little bit more and even more when he put that nice grey patterned vest on.

Charlie looked with awe on his face and a smile on his lips. Lieutenant Colonel Frank Slade was as handsome as they came and for his age he was a good looking fellow.

Sometimes Charlie even felt a bit discouraged by the way Colonel dressed. Not bad for Colonel, but himself in that matter. In fact he was a bit jealous at times honestly. The man had nice outfits especially for a blind man who couldn't even see where he was going let alone getting clothes for himself.

He was in a slight trance just by looking at the older man for so long. "Charlie are you still there Charlie?" Slade was talking with a confused tone that causes a smile to appear on Char's lips then and there.

The kid moved closer. "Yeah I am." He answered him in a serious manner, wiping that smile off his lips right away and still a bit delirious just looking his way again.

Colonel coughed, standing there smaller than Charlie with his walking stick in hand and an unexplained look on his face. "Where are you going Slade?" Charlie asked him, moving even closer. So close he felt like grabbing him by the arm and pulling him to him, but he knew he would get cussed out or possibly wacked hard upside the head by the blind man.

He knew he wasn't meant to touch him but Colonel was to touch _him._

He turned around to face the boy but he knew he still couldn't be truly looking at him. "I am going for a walk Charlie." He told the prep-boy in his hardy voice that told no lies and in time, a strong hand gripped tightly to Charlie's left forearm and with eyes staring down at the floor. Simms nodded his head and went outside with the Colonel.

**::**

After stepping outside into the frosty frozen air of which had quickly become early winter, snow trickled down slowly falling gingerly upon their soft heads without any realization and a soft smile appeared on Colonel Slade's face.

Charlie noticed the smile right away and had to ask. "What is it Colonel?" he asked without any hesitated interruption. It was like the whole world had to stop and listen to what the Colonel had to say and Charlie smiled.

"What is what, Charlie?" he didn't turn his head in the direction of Char's voice but he did pull him along with him walking down a blanket of snow which used to be a pathway to and from his house.

"That smile Colonel." He added, eyes still remaining tight on him.

Slade didn't say a word after that and they kept on moving forward in the morning snowfall.

**::**

On their way onto the snow piled sidewalk, Charlie nearly slipped and fell straight on his ass but had the instant help of Slade's upper arm strength.

Charlie was totally breathless once he was back on his feet again and looked at Colonel Slade like he was some sort of hero. "Th-thank you but you could've just let me fall." Charlie spoke full of honesty with a cocky smile.

Slade's grip grew stronger on Charlie's arm intensely he bellowed a soft word below his breath before they began their walk again. "Shut up and walk son." Colonel cawed at him and they moved forward, with the crunching of the snow below their feet.

**::**

* * *

><p><strong>EN: Well this was probably my best chapter out of the entire story. I hope my story is interesting to you readers and thank you for reading. :D **


	5. Four

**Scent of a Woman**

**::**

**Chapter Four: Can you feel the heat?**

The day was ending way too fast.

"Finish your coffee Charlie." Slade interrupted the young man whom was actually about to sip from his coffee but set it down for a moment and finished it after one slow gulp.

Finishing his coffee Charlie put the empty cup down on his napkin and smiled at how Slade could possibly know how he hadn't drank all of his warm coffee in the small diner they sat in on empty and utterly quiet Main Street.

"How did you know that, Colonel?" Charlie decided he'd ask since the question began to bug him like a terrible itch that you couldn't scratch, staring at the old man straight on from across the table. Slade didn't ask him and the silence reached them before his hardy response. "I can feel the heat from all the way over here, Charlie." He cawed in his old hard voice that Charlie came to love after clearing his throat and picking up his own cup taking a slow and careful sip.

Charlie didn't know how to respond to that. He couldn't tell if he was playing with him or just plain lying; with Colonel you had to be very careful and that's kind of how Charlie took it. That smile still on his lips never left as he watched Colonel drink his steamy cup of coffee.

**::**

Charlie looked down at his watch 15 minutes later and they left. But of course before they left, a young woman by the name of Chris waddled up to them with a sweet innocent smile on her face.

Charlie swallowed and quickly adored the young woman's flashy steel blue eyes and rosy red lips and wavy brunette hair. "Hello, I couldn't help but notice you two. Is he your father?" The young woman, possibly at least the age of 21 or somewhere around there, younger than Charlie asked with a soft look in her eyes that was hard to explain.

Charlie opened his mouth but Colonel's words came out instead:

"Well-well I never expected my Charlie to be a pick up artist. Sounds like another pretty one." Colonel interrupted the two with a smirk on his lips, reaching out his hand for the young woman to take.

Charlie turned him in the right direction and soon her small warm hand grabbed his and he raised it carefully to his lips. While kissing the top of her smooth hand, Slade swore he felt shivers roll straight down his spine and ending at the very tip of his toes.

It caused a wide smile to appear very quickly before long and he let go.

The woman giggled sweetly and let her hand fall back at her side.

Finally after remembering what the woman had previously asked he tried to look for an answer, praying that Colonel would just keep his trap shut for once. "What, you think he's my father?" Charlie asked the brunette girl before him, pointing down at the older man beside him wincing a bit from the pain as Colonel's fingers dug deep into the fabric of Char's wool coat almost touching the skin.

Chris blushed something fierce. "Well yeah, you two look almost alike." She responded very quickly as if in a life or death situation sort of thing. Charlie seemed too surprised after what she had asked and looked over at the handsome blind man whom just stood there like nothing in the world could touch him.

He thought to himself since Slade was blind he just decided he'd nod. Charlie was in much love with this old fellow like his own father who was never around and went with it.

"Yeah he's a good father too, right dad." Charlie raised his voice a bit for Slade to understand that he was talking about him but in the most positive way.

Slade didn't respond like Charlie thought.

"Well if you ever need my assistance with him or anything, call." The brunette dug her hands into her brown leather spaghetti strap purse at her hip and pulled out a torn piece of loose-leaf paper with nothing but her number on it.

Charlie stared in awe. "Oh-okay, thanks." He felt totally love-struck at the moment and almost lost it there but the sane in him got the better of his insanity. He took the paper in a sloth like manner and stared at it for a few seconds.

**::**

5 minutes later the woman left and once again the loneliness came back and the heartache began.

"So Charlie, you see me as your father, if I heard correct." Colonel Slade finally broke the silence between the two of them tapping his cane around and coughed.

Charlie felt as awkward as when the silence had overcome them shortly before. "I guess I do." Simms scratched the back of his neck with his free hand, and continued to walk in the clumsiest way possible down the snow packed sidewalk.

:: ::

Already back home and safe in the comforting warmth, Colonel let go of Char's arm and set his cane down. "Hang my coat up for me, Charlie." Colonel told him in a soft, generous gentle tone in the process of taking off his dark overcoat and handing it to him where ever he could be in the main room and sat down in his chair next to the window.

Charlie took his warm coat and hung it up like he was told and once that was done he removed his own coat off and hung that up too.

"Are you hungry Colonel?" Charlie asked still messing with the coat rack. Colonel didn't respond to that soon enough as Charlie already left into the kitchen pulling out whatever he could find to throw in the oven or pop in the microwave.

"No Charlie." He coughed up some phlegm into a hand trying to reach for his radio that was on the shelf beside him. Charlie stopped in the process of pulling out a rusted pan from under the sink and had to put it right back.

He returned back into the room where Colonel Slade sat and stared hard at him.

Curse Slade and his dashing good looks; just looking at Frank Slade for less than a minute made Charlie bust out in sweat droplets all over his body.

He never felt that way before about any man that he's ever met but Colonel Slade was something different and he just couldn't believe that that man was single. Passed his anger issues and raging sailor potty mouth he was a sweet, gentle, kind-hearted man and deserved the best.

But here he was. Blind, can't see and in the most pathetic piece of life he could afford right now.

**::**

"Charlie are you there son. Stop playing with me I don't like it." He shouted back at Charlie whom moved his feet forward with his hands crossed behind him, and a childish smile on his lips.

"I'm right here, Colonel." The boy breathed close to Colonel's face, catching him right off guard and out of nowhere, Colonel gripped his strong fingers around Charlie's pulsing forearm and pulled him forward in one harsh movement.

Charlie's breathing began harder and harder, and the sweat droplets came back 10 times worse. He was so near the older man it wasn't funny. He was in the most awkward predicament with Colonel he didn't know what to do or how to act. "Don't make fun Charlie." Colonel growled something under his breath, which smelled of strong liquor and cherry cigars.

Charlie could barely stand it any longer but he knew he was strong enough to hold back what was raging inside. It was _wrong._ It was terribly _wrong _and there is no way in hell Slade is going to let Charlie show his feelings.

"Colonel—my arm." Charlie whimpered like a trapped mutt and Slade realized what he had done and let go in an instant with bulging eyes.

He felt bad that he had spooked Charlie like that.

"I'm sorry son I didn't know what you were trying to say to me." Slade moved around in his chair, slouched over in a comfortable way, and his eyes staring out straight ahead.

The prep-boy coughed and brushed that previous moment off his shoulders as best he could before leaving. He moved closer and closer towards the door and right as he opened the door just a tiny bit, it made an ear wrenching sound that can only attract the attention of the two of them and Slade piped up faster than any dog would by the sight of a squirrel.

"Charlie are you leaving already?" the eldest man helped himself up and out of his chair still in his handsome well put together outfit and tapping stick.

Charlie turned away from the door and looked at the father-figure before him. "No Colonel I was just checking the weather." Charlie smiled so sweetly only Slade would smile at the awkward moment of silence.

**::**

* * *

><p><strong>EN: Hope it was a sweet ending. Yeah it seemed a bit fluffy towards the end but it was nothing major at all. It just gradually gets stronger and stronger just wait and see :D**


	6. Five

**A/N: Shoot this is crazy! I haven't updated this story in a long time now and I am just starting to get used to it…well here is chapter 5!**

**Scent of a Woman**

**::**

**Chapter Five: I Can't Tell You**

Charlie didn't leave that late winter's night. He couldn't stand to see Slade alone at all. "Do you want some tea or something, sir?" the cute prep-school boy asked being as careful as he could, standing with his back up against the door, as if he were waiting for someone.

The blind man moved in his seat a few times before responding. "No Charlie, come sit." He told him in a gentle voice which brought the boy closer as intended.

Charlie bit his bottom lip as he walked toward the older man and indeed Colonel was deadly handsome. He had said many times to himself to never speak of it or think of it again but it was nearly impossible not to. He was a handsome old timer. Once Charlie was near him, he looked around and saw no other chair or any kind of sitting stool so he decided to take the floor. He sat down carefully, sitting Indian style. Then the silence took over like it had so many times before and made Charlie feel so very awkward and nervous.

"So Charlie, what kind of music do you like-"The colonel asked, totally out of the blue while he reached out a hand and turned on his own old-fashioned radio on the table beside him. Char swallowed hard and stared at him.

He licked his lips over once and smiled. "Well I like it all b-but mainly the classics. What about you?" Charlie answered positively and without a doubt very sweetly while asking Colonel the same thing.

There was a bit of hesitation at first but after Colonel let out a cute hardy chuckle he responded. "Oh Charlie, your my boy. I grew up on classics, son—that is a good reason why I like you." He never had such a big smile on his face than he's ever had around Charlie besides right now.

Char smiled back and felt his heart grow heavy. He needed to tell Colonel Slade something; something that needed to be revealed but he was risking his life. It was strange. Charlie Simms has never felt these feelings before…about any other male especially an older man such as Slade. That was _wrong_…that was _sinfu_l-and it was definitely _unholy_. When Charlie got up and stood to his feet, the ruffling around gave him away and Slade sat up straight. "What is it Charlie?" Slade asked with a hint of wonder and confusion in his voice. Charlie didn't respond to it fast as he would have normally.

"I uh-I have to go out for a while…" he swallowed thickly and let out the most pathetic lie ever. Slade knew him better than that and he knew there was something up.

"Take me with you then." The old fellow smiled and Charlie turned around even too quickly for himself. Slade was up to something; but damn, Slade was amazing at catching the liars. "Well I-I guess Colonel. I'll get your coat." He faked up another pretty goddamn good lie but Slade startled him by letting out the loudest obnoxious laugh ever.

"Okay Charlie, okay." He waited patiently while Charlie retrieved his coat and helped him get it on. As he was doing so, Slade gave him a little shove and got on the rest himself. "I am blind Charlie, not dumb." He joked but the only one who seemed to be laughing was Charlie.

"Well let's go." Simms told him and them both were already out the door.

**::**

They both stood outside of the door. The air was freezing against their skin but it was barely a bother. "Son, where are we going-why are we just standing out here in the freezing cold?" he seemed to be a bit agitated but Simms let it roll off his shoulders and took Colonel by the arm, by surprise; which even surprised himself.

"I-I have to tell you something Colonel." He finally got out, letting it slip from his lips that were busy trembling in nerve-racking suspense and angst.

The Colonel waited patiently, forcing Charlie's hand off of his own arm with his hand. "Tell me Charlie-you're wasting valuable time." He admitted reaching out for Chars arm. Charlie felt Slade's fingers dig deep in his skin, through the coat, and his heart beat raced. "I-I…I know we are wasting valuable time, Colonel." He wiped out the entire set of words he was actually about to say. It just wasn't the right time to really say anything to the Colonel just yet or maybe it would just be best to keep it to himself. Mr. Slade wasn't the kind of man that went around well-looking for another man.

Charlie wasn't even that kind of man either-Slade just changed him. Something about that man was crazy and yet really amazing. He needed to be loved more than he was now; he barely gets it from his own family let alone some strangers.

Colonel gave the kid an awkward confused look and held tight to Charlie's arm. "Well, okay son-off we go!" he yelled in a very excited tone of voice that Char rarely heard. He smiled and moved forward with Colonel by his side.

**::**

**E/N: Okay honestly to me this wasn't a good chapter…It is supposed to be only about Char/Slade's relationship but not as crazy and slashy. It's mostly about Charlie wanting to say something but he can't. I haven't updated this in a while and I really don't know what to start off like so here it is. Don't worry****,**** there will be more and there will be some Char/Slade fluff soon enough…**


	7. Six: UPDATED

**A/N: Okay here it is finally! Charlie finally tells Slade his feelings. You must read to find out how it turns out but for now ENJOY!**

**Scent of a Woman**

**::**

**Chapter Six: Disgust and Pain**

Charlie told him that night; that cold Friday night; Colonel didn't talk to him for the rest of the night and that made the boy feel much worse about what he said.

Why did he do that, how could he. Now Slade was surely going to kick his ass out that just depends on where his foot hits first. Charlie went out, leaving Slade tucked inside the warming atmosphere of his house, waving at the oncoming taxi just down the street.

The overcoat he was wearing wasn't very comfortable and warm but it was all he had at the moment. He felt terrible and his chest ached in the most painful indescribable way. He just couldn't stand to be in his own shoes right now. As soon as the taxi drove up to the curb, Charlie didn't bother to look back at the house. He opened the door, stepped inside, and was off.

.

Driving through the city astonished Charlie; he was definitely a prep-school boy, but he always felt like it was his first time ever seeing the big city and it was very beautiful at night.

"Stop here, please." The boy told the driver. The chubby man stopped the vehicle, and Charlie thanked the man with a nice 10 dollar bill. When he stepped out, he was knocked nearly off his feet when the nippy coldness of the winter air blew him in the face. It was very cold outside and he could see his breath in a large frosty cloud.

He had nothing left to do. Walk around New York, and drink tongue-blistering hot coco with melted marshmallows, sounds good to him.

**.**

Slade woke from his hour long snooze. It didn't take away stress and the muscle pain but at least he knew he was still alive because he could feel the seat underneath him. "Charlie?" he called out, in the middle of a yawn, carefully standing up, nearly tripping over his own two feet in the process.

He didn't respond. He called out again to his childish friend, nothing more but silence and his own heartbeat. After coming to realization that Charlie wasn't there, he starting thinking about what he said to him earlier.

Charlie was hard on him about it. He didn't even say one word to him after the conversation. What an asshole he was. Charlie Simms that little prep-school boy was a gentle, caring kid and never meant to hurt anyone.

He just disgusted Slade; never did he think in his entire lifetime would some preppy kid come and 'baby-sit' some blind man and years later come back to tell him he really liked him. That was weird and Slade wasn't that way although he did like the kid and he had a special place in his heart that would always be there.

**.**

After drinking a warm cup of hot coco, he would always save the marshmallows for last and swallowed them down before leaving the inviting diner. He waved for a taxi…he's been out for hours now and was getting terribly tired.

The taxi stopped. Charlie smiled half-heartedly and jumped inside afraid of catching a cold from the outside.

Charlie didn't know where to go now; he definitely wasn't welcome around Slade so where was he to go when he didn't have anything. He knew he could go back to that private school of his because he knew he would have to sometime to finish but he's stayed with Slade for a while and had become used to staying there.

But now that there really wasn't nowhere for him to go he went back to the school;

**::**

**E/N: Well hello my readers I know this story hasn't been updated in like a year or two already and I happened to remember it and thought about finishing it hopefully! God I can't believe I am currently working on three fics now god too much ideas in one mind! Well hope you guys somewhat enjoy the update!**


End file.
